Horror Movie
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: JONAS. After Joe and Kevin ditch Nick at the movies, Nick finds that he's not going to be spending the evening alone. Nick/Macy Oneshot


_**AN: The longest one-shot I've ever written. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

He was going to kill them.

Seriously, though.

Nick gripped his phone tightly, silently cursing his two_, obnoxious, tedious_ brothers who just had to ditch him at the movies.

This was just great.

The shivering Nick, who was standing outside the dimly lit parking lot, looked at his watch for the 20th time, and then opened his phone again, hoping to see if he got any new text messages.

_No new messages._

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath, which caused a small white puff of air to release from his mouth (from the cold autumn air).

For the last hour, he stood out there, in the dead cold, waiting outside for Joe and Kevin to arrive, obviously with Stella along with them. A few days back they had planned to go have a movie night and see the new action flick about the two guys who turned into Robots or something like that… G.I something… but that didn't matter now, because Nick was busy texting, his thumbs going crazy-like, trying to send one of his dull brothers a text message about how much he was going to hurt them when he got home.

What made it worse was that their mom had dropped Nick off, so the only way to get home was with Joe, who was supposed to be here already.

"…I… am…going…to…kill…you…when ….I …whoops, I put an 'h'…get …home …and …you …will ….be …so …dea—" He murmured , glaring at the small, bright screen on his phone.

"Nick?" A voice interrupted his savage thoughts.

Nick shot his head up, wishing it was Joe so that he could just take a hit now, but it was a higher, perkier voice, so he ignored his devilish thoughts.

It was Macy.

"Oh, hi Macy. 'Sup?" He looked back down to his phone, trying to get back to his train of thought.

"Oh… me? Nothing much…" She smiled at him, but his eyes were glued to his phone.

"Uh huh…" He uttered, typing furiously on his iPhone.

Macy raised a brow, and recognized he was already occupied with something.

"_Actually_, I was just planning to go skinny dipping tonight."

Nick nodded his head in response. "That's nice."

Macy grinned at what he said, because to go skinny dipping in weather like this, at 10 o'clock at night, was slightly insane.

Nick grinned at his phone, just finishing the long 3 page text he sent to his older brother, and then shut his phone, looking satisfied. "That'll show him."

Macy crossed her arms; Nick looked up and found the girl standing next to him, looking at him with a face like she would just burst out laughing any second.

He back-tracked his mind and replayed what she said a few seconds before, and then shot her a frown. "_Skinny-dipping_?"

Macy shook her head, finally letting out all the breath she was holding in. "No, silly! I was just checking to see if you were listening." She giggled. "It's not like I would go skinny dipping here at this time of night! Let alone in the fall!"

Nick pretended to laugh along with her, trying not to picture the image of Macy jumping into a pool…

"Heh… So what are you doing here anyways?" He said, trying to bring up another subject.

She gestured towards the huge building in front of them. "Gonna see a movie."

"Ahh…" He replied, mentally slapping himself. Of course that's what she was going to do.

A long silence followed. The cold air was burning Nick's ears. Macy tried to look anywhere but at Nick. She hated awkward silences, especially if it was with a JONAS.

Out of curiosity, she broke the silence. "Why are you standing outside?"

Nick frowned off into the distance, Joe and Kevin coming back into his mind, his anger building up again.

"…I was supposed to meet up Joe and Kevin an hour ago…" He sighed. "…But they didn't come." He expected Macy to laugh at his expense, but instead she grimaced, looking like she would suddenly break out into tears.

"Aw!! I'm so sorry! Maybe they forgot they were meeting you here!" She shrieked, "Or maybe, they got the wrong movie theatre! It was probably a whole mix up!" She gushed, trying to comfort him… somehow.

"…There's only one movie theatre in this town." He mumbled to himself. Nick knew that it wasn't like that. Joe probably just forgot, even after he texted him 5 times about the movie night. He even called Stella to remind her.

Macy was always trying to protect them from getting hurt, or whenever the brothers were fighting. She never liked to see them unhappy. Nick sighed again.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault." Nick assured her. But she still pouted.

"You didn't have to stand outside in the cold. Why didn't you go in?" She asked, genuinely concerned. Nick didn't answer. He didn't go in because you had to buy a ticket first, and he wanted to wait for them to come first. He just shrugged instead, not wanting to tell her his, stingy reason.

"Oh…" She replied, still a bit confused.

He didn't want to tell her that he had no ride home either. It was too embarrassing, especially how she thought they were all cool and collected; certainly not someone who would get 'ditched'.

"Well," She looked down to her shoes nervously, playing with the hem of her coat. "…Do you, maybe… want to see a movie….. With me?" She looked to the theatre then back to him, sweat threatening to form on her forehead.

"Not like a date though!" She corrected before he could respond. "Like two of us, as friends! Not anything else, because we're friends! It's not like anyone would suspect anything though! We're not going to be holding hands or anything! Just friends!!" She shouted. _Gosh, this could not get worse._

Nick tried to relieve her nervous attitude by smiling and nodding. "Sure. That's cool."

Macy took a deep breath in, and smiled. "Okay. Good. That's good." He turned to walk in front of her, and as soon as she was out of his eye-shot, she slapped her forehead angrily.

"Hello! Welcome to Groovy Movies Cinemas! How can I help you?" The person said through the speaker, with a false enthusiastic smile. He looked like he did not want to be here.

"Macy, what movie do you want to see?" Nick asked turning to the shaking girl. She instantly stopped.

"Um, anything is good…I guess."She said looking intensely into his eyes. She could make out her reflection in them.

"What about G.I. Joe? We were actually planning to see that…" He uttered through gritted teeth.

Macy shook her head. "I saw that already. Totally overrated." She stated, disapprovingly. But after noticing what he said, she frowned. "But if you want to see it, I don't mind seeing it again! It's really okay!"

Nick chuckled. "No, you pick. I don't want you to see something you already saw."

Macy beamed at him, smiling inwardly too, that he sort of, cared about what she thought.

"Um, okay." She looked away from him, and ran her eyes across the listing on the board, while the usher yawned.

"What about Night at the Lake House: Part 2? I haven't seen that one yet. I saw the first one, and it was really awesome." She looked back to Nick. "What do you think?"

"…Okay." He said, hiding his shock, and uneasiness. He pulled out his wallet and took out a few bills.

"No, Nick! You don't have to pay!" Macy said pulling his arms away.

He looked at Macy and grinned. "I'm the guy. I'll pay. Don't worry about it."

Macy let go, and then sighed, feeling a little guilty that she had planned on going to the movies by herself, and paying for herself, but she ended up going with Nick, with him paying. At the least, she could pay for both of them, for even taking her with him. Well, really, it was a coincidence…

The usher gave them two tickets, mumbling a sleepy 'have a nice day', then set off into the warm, heated theatre.

"Thanks Nick. For paying I mean." She mumbled looking down to her familiar shoes again.

"It's nothing." He replied, not noticing the blush on Macy cheeks, obviously not from the cold.

They both walked up to the popcorn stand and looked up the order of food they could get.

"Popcorn?" He asked.

"Okay." She mumbled.

He noticed her tone, and turned to her. "Hey? Don't worry about the money, Macy. It's really no big deal."

She nodded, and smiled again, her blissful aura coming back."I'm sorry. It's just that… people don't usually do that for me. Well unless I'm on a…"

"Hello, what can I get you two?" The cashier asked, interrupting her sentence.

Nick didn't seem to notice she was going to say the'd' word.

"Just two regular popcorns, and 2 regular drinks please." Nick answered.

"Actually, a large for me please." Macy corrected, casually.

The cashier guy nodded, smiling at Macy in particular.

"Sweet. I like a girl with an appetite."

Macy _awe_-smiled at his compliment, while Nick looked from the guy and to Macy. Did he just _hit on_ her? Nick thought. He shook off the strange thought, and then took out his wallet again. But then again, why would he hit on her in front of me? He obviously doesn't know the relationship between us, so he can't just go around saying 'I like a girl with an appetite'. It's just weird. What if we were dating? Her boyfriend is right beside her! The nerve of that guy!

Nick crushed the twenty dollar bill in his right fist when he noticed Macy and the popcorn guy staring at him.

"That'll be 15.95 please." He said, looking slightly irritated that he just said that about 3 times before Nick could process the question.

Nick shot his head up at the cashier and nodded, his crazy thoughts brushed aside. "Oh, sorry."

Macy took the popcorn, as Nick took the drinks, shooting the guy a harsh glare, before following Macy to the theatre.

After finding theatre 12, they both took a seat in one of the back rows, with a few other people who were already settled down.

Nick took a seat next to Macy and she smiled at him again. She just couldn't stop smiling. She was sitting next to the youngest member of JONAS, after all. Not many people had this opportunity. But Macy knew it was way more than just that. _Way _more.

The previews started playing, and the lights slowly dimmed, the room turning a pitch black.

Slow, creepy organ music started playing through the speakers and the few people talking stopped to watch the screen.

"_Do you want you play a game_?" A low, old voice muttered.

Nick took a sip of his drink, when all of a sudden; a scream was echoed through the speakers, making Nick choke on his Sprite.

Macy immediately turned to him, and whispered. "Nick? What happened? Are you okay?"

Nick grinned, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Nothing. Just swallowed too fast…"

Macy oh'ed then turned back forward.

The truth was, Nick was caught off guard.

He turned to Macy, theirs arms brushing for a second. "Just wondering… What kind of movie is this?"

"It's a horror."

"Okay, thanks." Nick replied, a little annoyed that she hadn't mentioned that before.

The thing was, was that Nick wasn't too fond of the Horror type genre. It wasn't like he was _scared to death_ of scary movies, he just found himself… paranoid, after watching them.

The last time JONAS had watched a horror movie, which was _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, he couldn't sleep for weeks. They were about 10, and Nick had crawled into bed beside Kevin that night. As for Joe, he was on the other side of Kevin.

"Why, Nick?" Macy said, her tone becoming sardonic. "Are you… scared?"

"No!" Nick replied, a little too quickly to be unnoticed. "I was just curious. A person should know these types of things before they watch a movie." He popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth casually.

Macy shrugged. "Oh, okay. Cause I heard this one is really, _really_ scary."

Another scream from the trailer had echoed again, and popcorn flew out of Nick's mouth, hitting the back of the person's head, sitting in front of them.

Macy gave him a questionable smirk.

"Popcorn kernel got stuck." He answered quickly, gesturing towards his throat.

"Uh huh."

* * *

Okay, so people would obviously assume that Nick Lucas, of JONAS, would be the most grown-up, mature brother out of the three, even if he was the youngest. Nick was visibly the band leader, according to song-writing, and everything that had to do with leadership: he had control whenever they were in a mess and he knew exactly how to be _'cool and collected'_ when necessary. But no one would ever suggest that he would be the most frightened of a casual horror movie. Never.

Sure Kevin was the one who would scream in the middle of a movie, not caring if he made a fool out of himself, and Joe was the one to take advantage of the situation to cuddle Stella, or whoever he was on a date with, whenever she covered her eyes with a popcorn bag.

Nick was the one to state the imperfections of the graphics, or the horrible acting, whatever needed criticism, but little did anyone know that he too had his own weakness.

All that Kevin needed was 2 weeks to cool off his jitters or nightmares and then he'd be okay. He'd forget about the whole movie, but Nick could not do that. He became paranoid. And not just the 'I-think-someone's-behind-me-paranoid' but the 'you-better-come-out-before-i-hit-you-with-a-baseball-bat-paranoid'.

And that's exactly what was happening now. He was watching this movie, he did not plan to see at all, but because his dear, little friend, Macy, wanted to see it, and he could not let her see some irrelevant flaw of his.

After the movie, they both exited the movie theatre, just like the rest of the calm people except for Nick, who almost dashed out. Almost.

Macy threw out her empty popcorn bag into the nearest trashcan then told Nick she was going to the _little girl's room_ for a second. He nodded, desperately, wanting to hyperventilate into a paper bag, but not wanting her to leave his side.

He backed up to the wall, folding his arms. Though he wore his hat and glasses, purely for disguise, he was sweating like a dog in the middle of a Floridian summer.

Through the whole movie, he had been inwardly shaking in his seat. Those screams that horror movies usually gave off spontaneously, yeah, he hated those. And the whole time, he had been on his edge, not wanting to scream out, out of fear, in front of Macy, or just anyone.

At one point, he had almost given his cover by grabbing onto Macy's hand (which was lying calmly on the shared arm rest that sat between them). Her eyes had widened, and she slowly turned to him, giving him a concerned, but nervous, stare.

He had quickly let go of it, muttering how she was taking up all the arm space, jokingly. A stupid excuse, but what was he to do? Tell her that he needed to hold someone's hand because he was on the verge of taking a leak right there and now? Definitely not.

She simply apologized, like she always did when she thought she did something wrong, and then let him have all the space. Secretly, he wished she hadn't moved, because then he couldn't feel her presence.

Nick growled inwardly at the thought.

"Hey Nick!"

Nick, again, had jumped up at the sudden surprise attack he just received. The leftover popcorn he had, dropped to the floor.

"I'm back. Let's go home now. It's already," She paused to look at her watch as Nick secretly tried to restart his heart. "OH MY- it's already 10:30! I have to get home!" She grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him to the exit eagerly. "My mom is not going to be happy… especially if she knows I was with a boy…" She mumbled to herself.

Nick followed her outside, and then stopped as they got in front of the parking lot.

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Macy said, pulling out her phone. "Do you have a ride?"

Nick remembered the problem he was contemplating a few hours earlier. He mentally argued what he'd answer, then gave up when he saw Macy looking at him, waiting for a response.

"Um… no, actually. I don't." He mumbled. _Eh, he'd rather get home right now instead of waiting around the empty parking lot, again, for his careless brother. _

Macy's eyes instantly widened. "Oh! Yeah, I forgot about Joe! I'm so sorry, do you want a ride?" She shrieked.

Nick smiled at her kindness, forgetting about his paranoia for a second. "Sure."

Macy clapped her hands together; smiling again, white smoke forming from her mouth, from the cold.

They both walked to her small car, parked in the back of the parking lot. It was a small red car; exactly Macy's style.

Macy unlocked the door, and they both got into the front seat.

Nick shut the door, faster than he usually would, and looked out the window expectantly. Macy took the chance to gather up all her CD's sitting in the box in between them, and stuff them into the compartment in front of Nick. Though Nick still noticed, and smiled.

Macy looked at him, and then smiled back, hesitantly.

"Is that too weird?" She asked, referring to the tons of JONAS CD's she just shoved away.

"No, not at all." He shook his head and chuckled. "It's kinda cute actually. How you have all our CD's and all."

Macy laughed, feeling relieved, then put the car into drive.

_It's kinda cute actually_. She'd never forget that.

* * *

Macy and Nick had arrived at the JONAS house merely 15 minutes later. The drive hadn't been too awkward, as expected.

Macy told him about all the sports she played, and the teams she supported; a normal conversation between two normal people. And Nick found that comforting. The fact that Macy had another side to her, another side that wasn't obsessive compulsive, made him feel more relaxed around her. And he liked that.

Macy parked in front of the JONAS house and turned toward Nick with a serious looking face on.

"So, Nick." She paused, as Nick unbuckled his seat belt, and turned to her. "Would you like me to walk to your door or are you brave enough to walk by yourself?"

Nick smiled sarcastically. "Haha, very funny." He waved his hands in emphasis. "I think I can make it on my own."

Macy grinned at him then took off her own belt. "I'll come just in case."

Nick rolled his eyes as they both got out of the small car.

When they got to the door, Nick reached into his pockets for his house keys.

"I had a really nice time, Nick." Macy said happily, that big grin on her face again.

Nick nodded, and thought that he'd like to see that smile again. Shaking off the thought, he just agreed instead. "We should do it again sometime."

Macy nodded in response, swinging her arms in an anxious way.

_It's that part of the movie, where the couple comes to the door step and someone has to make a move…_ Nick thought awkwardly. _Darn Kevin and his stupid romantic flicks._

Nick nodded again, finding himself not knowing what to do.

Macy sighed then pointed her thumb back to her car. "I'm gonna go now. Don't wanna get grounded for a month."

"Right!" Nick said quickly pointing his hand at her like a gun. "Right."

Macy waved again, and turned around to go to her car.

Nick turned to his door, ready to put the key into the lock, but feeling a little disappointed that it didn't go the way it did in Kevin's movies. He shrugged, and shoved the key into the door lock.

"Nick?"

He heard Macy's voice call behind him.

Surprised she still had something to say, he turned around.

But before he could look at her, she was already on top of him, her lips on his.

The surprise kiss hadn't really shocked him. It just satisfied him. Because Nick kissed her back.

Her hands were in his hair already, his arm on her waist, the other in her hair. But the moment passed, when he suddenly felt her pull away from him.

Frustration filled his expression, for he wished it lasted longer.

Macy's face was flushed, her hair tangled, but she was still smiling that same smile.

"Sorry…" She said blushing hard.

She then left without another word, and got into her car, with Nick watching her go.

And surprisingly, Nick forgot all about his paranoia for he couldn't wait for the next horror movie to come out.

* * *

_**AN: That ending was so cliché and overrated, it was sad. Hope you enjoyed its cheesiness! Review!**_


End file.
